Sonic x La Historia Continua
by laterspartan128
Summary: Despues de los eventos ocurridos de sonic x Eggman ah vuelto con nuevos adversarios para sonic y poderes que no podra controlar sera su mejor carta o su peor error? Aclaro que si no te gusta alguna de las siguientes parejas puedes irte ya que profundisare con ellas: Taiream, Sonamy y otras
1. Vamos Tails Recupera el animo

HOLA! Bueno traigo una nueva historia de lo que es mi continuación yo solo comparto mis ideas para que ustedes las vean y no no tengo un titulo mas original xDD pondré parejas como Taiream Sonamy estoy entre Shadouge o Knuxouge xD ire por sagas las cuales serán estas

Metal Sonic/Metal Tails

Dark Sonic y Dark Tails

Tails Doll

Empezemos

Sonic X la historia continua

Capitulo 1 Vamos Tails Recupera el animo

7 Dias después de los últimos eventos en Sonic x

Sonic se encontraba corriendo a ver su amigo mientras dejaba un gran destello azul

Tails Tails! –dijo un erizo azul

Sonic puedes pasar –Dijo un zorro de 2 colas

Sonic: vamos tails no puedes estar asi todo el tiempo

Tails: este fue su ultimo recuerdo (sacando lagrimas y acercándose a la semilla)

Tails vamos Cosmo no era la única mujer hay mas -dijo Sonic

Tails: ERA LA UNICA QUE ME IMPORTABA!

Tails –dijo Sonic

Lo siento Sonic no era mi intención gritarte –dijo Tails apenado

Afuera de la casa

pobre tails desde que perdió a cosmo no es el mismo –dijo una eriza rosa

nunca sale de su taller –dijo una conejita

Amy: deberíamos hacer algo por el

como que –dijo cream confundida

Amy: tal vez invitarlo a cenar

Cream: enserio crees que salga

Amy: no te preocupes yo me encargare de llevarlo

Cream: de acuerdo vamos a preparar la cena (feliz)

Ambos partieron hacia casa de Amy

Tails creo que deberías buscar a otra –dijo Sonic

No por ahora será mejor olvidarme de esos asuntos –dijo tails

Sonic: como quieras creo que ire a Green hill a pasar el tiempo. No quieres ir?

Tails: no gracias Sonic me quedare aquí

Sonic: esta bien nos vemos

Sonic se fue corriendo

Tails: tal vez tendría que tomar en cuenta la opción de buscar a alguien mas

Tails fue a tomar una ducha

Cosmo te extraño pero sin tu ayuda nadie de nosotros estaría aquí gracias por todo –dijo tails mientras tomaba una ducha

Al salir

creo que ire a dar una vuelta hace tiempo que no salgo –dijo tails secándose

Tails abrió la puerta de su taller

Asi que decidiste salir –dijo una voz conocida

Tails: Shadow!

Creo que soy el único que puede ayudarte soy el único que ah vivido algo como tu –dijo shadow

Shadow: yo se lo que se siente perder a alguien tan cercano creo que lo mejor seria que buscaras a alguien mas que te haga perder esa sensación

Tails: a que te refieres

Shadow: busca a otra chica

Tails: y tu porque no haces eso?

yo ya tengo costumbre de aguantar estar solo también tenemos que tener en cuenta que soy mayor que tu por lo cual no me imagino como se sentirá ese dolor dentro de un niño como tu –dijo shadow retirándose

pasaron un rato hablando

Tails: buscar a otra (pensando)

AL CAER LA NOCHE

Vamos Tails muévete –dijo amy mientras llevaba arrastrando a tails

Amy te dije que no quería ir –dijo tails

Amy: No me importa vas a ir (arrastrando a tails)

Al llegar

Hola Tails -dijo cream feliz

Tails: Hola Cream (algo triste)

Cream: te pasa algo?

Tails: no es nada (mirando hacia abajo)

Al terminar la cena

bueno gracias pero creo que ya me voy –dijo tails

Tails salio de la casa era una noche lluviosa

A mitad del camino

Ese es EGGMAN! Sonic me dijo que iria a Green hill es a donde se dirige Eggman su nave es muy parecida al egg carrier será mejor que me apresure –dijo tails

Tails: TORNADO! (sacando un control y presionando un botón)

En la casa de tails una luz se prendio mientras el tornado se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia tails

Tails subio al tornado

No escaparas Eggman –dijo tails

Decoe: tenemos un invitado

Eggman: Eh. Pero si es tails DISPAREN CON TODO

Tails simplemente esquivaba los ataques

Hasta que uno le dio en el ala del tornado haciendo que tails callera

Al dia siguiente

Cream simplemete caminaba hacia casa de tails on su compañero cheese hasta que vio un poco de humo salir de una parte del bosque

Cream se acerco

Cream: Tails!

Cream vio a tails inconsiente y con un poco de sangre con el tornado en el piso

Cream llevo a tails hasta su casa

MAMA NESECITO AYUDA –dijo cream apresurada

Pero que le paso –dijo vanila acercándose al sofá donde estaba tails

Con Sonic

A que aburrido –dijo Sonic acostado en el sesped de Green Hill

Sonic: todo volvió a la normalidad desde que chris se fue

Eh? –dijo Sonic mientras miraba hacia arriba

Sonic: Eggman que haces aquí!

Oh Sonic te quiero mostrar mi nuevo invento –dijo Eggman mientras reia

Sonic: aquí vamos de nuevo

Eggman: Conoce a METAL SONIC!

Sonic: QUE!

Un robot con la misma forma de Sonic bajaba de la nave

Quieres comparar velocidades demos una carrera –Dijo Sonic confiado

Continuara…


	2. ¿Tails estas bien?

Sonic x la historia continua

Capitulo 2 ¿Tails estas bien?

Mientras tanto con Tails

Ouch ¿pero que paso? Porque tengo vendas –dijo tails levantándose

Alguien entro por la puerta

Oh Tails ya despertaste Cream te encontró en medio del bosque y te trajo aqui –Dijo vanilla

Creo que ya empiezo a recordar ¡TENGO QUE IR CON SONIC! –dijo tails con prisa

Tails no puedes salir todavía estas muy lastimado creo que Sonic podrá con eso –Dijo Vanilla deteniendo a tails

Creo que tienes razón Sonic siempre se las arregla para acabar con el –dijo tails calmándose

Porque no bajamos apuesto a que cream se alegrara de verte –dijo vanilla con un tono alegre

De acuerdo –dijo tails mientras bajaban las escaleras

Tails ESTAS BIEN! –dijo cream mientras abrasaba a tails

Tails se sonrojo un poco

Hola Cream –dijo tails mientras seguía sonrojado y algo palido

Tails estas bien? –dijo cream

Que? Ah si –dijo tails recuperando la cordura

Bueno creo que ya me voy tengo algunas cosas que hacer muchas gracias Nos vemos mañana –dijo tails mientras salía de la casa

Igualmente tails ¿Mañana quieres venir a comer? -dijo cream con ternura

Bueno mañana no tengo nada que hacer no veo porque no nesecito despejar mi mente –dijo tails mientras salía

Nos vemos –fueron las ultimas de tails antes de que saliera

Cuando salio

Estas bien? –dijo una voz conocida

Oh hola shadow –dijo tails

Con Sonic

Esta bien pedaso de basura veamos que tan rápido puedes ser –dijo Sonic mientras empezaba a correr

Objetivo identificado Sonic The Hedgehog –Dijo Metal Sonic mientras empezaba a volar hasta alcanzar a sonic

Pero como el único que logro igualar mi velocidad era shadow –dijo pensando Sonic

Metal Sonic ataco con un spin dash haciendo que Sonic callera al piso

Metal Sonic se acerco a sonic para tomar una esmeralda que tenia en mano

Objetivo conseguido vuelta a la base –Dijo Metal Sonic

Metal Sonic subio a la nave

Sonic intento alcanzarlo saltando pero no tuvo resultado

Rayos se llevo la esmeralda será mejor que busque todas antes de que sea tarde. Tendre que pedirle ayuda a tails –dijo Sonic mientras empezaba a correr

Con Tails

Bueno no se si me siento bien la verdad –dijo tails

Seguiste mi consejo? –dijo shadow mientras bajaba del tejado

Bueno hay alguien especial pero no tengo animos de decirle –dijo tails un poco deprimido

Adentro de la casa de cream

Creo que estoy escuchando a tails y al señor shadow –dijo cream poniendo su oreja frente a la puerta

Hija es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas –decia vanilla

Lo siento mama pero quiero escuchar –dijo cream

Esta bien me puedes decir quien es –dijo shadow

No lo se –dijo tails dudando

Puedes confiar en mi yo también eh vivido lo mismo que tu –dijo shadow

Esta bien me gusta cream pero como dije no tengo animos de decirle –dijo tails

¿Es esa conejita que estabas viendo hace un momento? –dijo shadow

Asi es –dijo tails

De acuerdo piensa que haras si decides decirle te ayudare –dijo shadow retirándose

Espera Shadow! –grito tails

Pasa algo mas? –dijo shadow

Porque me ayudas –dijo tails confundido

No quiero verte sufrir como a mi eres muy joven para vivir lo que vivi yo –dijo shadow

Shadow se fue

Tails empezaba a caminar hacia su casa

Tails de que estaban hablando shadow y tu no escuche bien –dijo una voz que tails reconocia a la perfeccion

Sonic! –dijo tails

Vamos en tu taller hablamos –dijo Sonic

Al poco rato

Mama ire a ver a amy –dijo cream

Esta bien hija cuídate –dijo vanilla

Al llegar con amy

Hola cream –dijo amy abriendo la puerta con alegria

Hola Amy -dijo cream

Crees que podamos hablar –dijo cream

Claro de que quieres hablar –dijo amy confundida

Bueno ayer encontra a tails en el bosque un poco lastimado haci que lo lleve a mi casa donde lo curamos pero cuando salio estaba hablando con shadow –dijo cream

Si ya veo que paso después? –dijo amy aun confundida

Escuche que le gustaba y también antes de que saliera actuaba un poco extraño –dijo cream

Ya veo asi que le gustas a tails pero tu que sientes por el –dijo amy

Bueno creo que también me gusta pero anda demasiado alterado por lo de cosmo –dijo cream

Cream creo que tu puedes ser la única salida a la tortura que tiene tails –dijo amy

Enserio crees eso –dijo cream un poco nerviosa

Vamos amiga yo te ayudare con este asunto –dijo amy tomándola del brazo

Continuara…

Comentarios del autor

Hola espero que les este gustando la serie por ciero gracias a waiting 27 por su review y estoy siguiendo sus consejos pero nunca dije que esos serian los únicos villanos aun tengo cartas bajo la manga bueno espero que les guste


	3. Busquemos las Chaos Emeralds

Sonic x La historia continua

Capitulo 3 Busquemos las Chaos Emeralds

Con Sonic y Tails

Entonces de que hablaban shadow y tu –dijo sonic

Bueno me esta ayudando a superar lo de cosmo entonces le dije que me fui enamorando de alguien mas –dijo tails

De acuerdo me puedes decir de quien –dijo Sonic

Bueno es cr..eam –dijo tails un poco nervioso

Ya veo Tails pero recuerda algo Te tomo a ti y a cream como mis hermanos pequeños por lo que espero que la cuides –dijo Sonic con tono serio

Pero de que hablas Sonic no estoy de animos para decirle –dijo tails

Vamos amigo no me gusta verte asi de triste –dijo sonic

esta bien creo que no perderé nada con intentarlo –dijo tails

asi se habla. Por cierto Me prestarías el tornado tengo que buscar algunas cosas –respondio Sonic

Pero que vas a buscar –dijo Tails

Nesecito buscar las chaos emeralds –respondio Sonic

Pero el tornado no sirve –respondio tails

Esta en medio del bosque porque crees que tengo vendas –dijo tails

Lo siento se me había olvidado –dijo Sonic

Las tendre que buscar a la manera antigua –dijo Sonic

Puedo ir contigo –dijo tails

Tails ahora me preocupo mas por tu estado de animo seria mejor que buscaras a cream para que le digas lo que sientes –respondio Sonic mientras se subia al tornado

Esta bien –respondio tails

Adios Tails –dijo Sonic mientras salía corriendo

Con Shadow

Ese pequeño no merece sufrir lo mismo que yo –decia shadow en su mente

Shadow que haces caminando a estas horas aqui–dijo una voz familiar

Rouge que quieres –respondio shadow

Solamente pasaba por aquí mientras me encontre una de estas –dijo rouge mientras le enseñaba una chaos emerald

Es una chaos emerald –respondio shadow

Si quieres tomala seguro que te sirvira mas a ti yo buscare otras joyas –dijo rouge entregándole la chaos emerald

Gracias Rouge –dijo shadow mientras se retiraba

No es nada chico –dijo rouge mientras salía del lugar

Shadow escucho unos ruidos salir cerca de los arboles

Eh? Quien esta hay –dijo shadow poniéndose en posición de combate

Soy yo –mientras tails salía de unos arbustos

Ah eres tu ¿que quieres? –dijo shadow volviendo a caminar

Bueno vengo a aceptar tu oferta de ayuda –dijo tails

Con las chicas

Cream ponte esto tails quedare sorprendido –dijo amy mientras sacaba ropa

Tengo que usar esto amy? –dijo cream

Claro si quieres que tails quede babeando –respondio amy

Pero yo no quiero eso solo decirle lo que siento –dijo cream

Te será mas fácil asi cream –respondio amy

Estas segura amy? –dijo cream

Segura. Si yo no puedo conseguir a Sonic quiero ayudarte a que consigas al chico que te gusta –dijo amy

Muchas Gracias Amy –dijo Cream

No es nada cualquier cosa para mi mejor amiga –dijo amy

Tu eres la única que puede devolver todo el animo a tails yo considero a tails como mi hermanito menor y no me gusta verlo triste –dijo amy

Con Sonic

Eh aquí hay una chaos emerald –dijo Sonic mientras quitaba una piedra

Que suerte tengo Knuckles deveria tener una –dijo Sonic

Sonic escucho una voz que conocía

En ese caso solo se tu mismo es el único consejo que te puedo dar y que quede claro que solo te ayudare esta vez –dijo la voz conocida

Que rayos hacen shadow y tails aquí –dijo Sonic

Gracias sigo con algo de miedo pero seguro que le podre decir –dijo Tails

Algo detuvo a tails

Que que es eso? –dijo tails confuso

Una voz conocida sonaba en la cabeza de tails

Lo haces bien tails lo estas superando –dijo una voz conocida

Cosmo? –dijo tails confuso

Asi es tails solo quiero darte un mensaje. Lo estas enfrentando bien no volveré a estar con ustedes pero es la mejor manera de olvidarme –dijo cosmo

Muchas Gracias por el animo cosmo –dijo tails

Estas bien? –dijo shadow

Claro que si. Tengo mas animos para decirle a cream –dijo Tails

En ese caso vamos CHAOS CONTROL! –dijo shadow mientras usaba el chaos control

Ja ya veo ese es el espíritu tails –dijo Sonic

Volviendo al tema de las esmeraldas espero que Knuckles y Shadow las cuiden no saben lo que viene –dijo Sonic

Por lo mientras creo que podre ver como le va a tails con su asunto me tardare 3 minutos en correr a casa de cream –dijo Sonic

Aunque no se a donde fueron pero creo que lo mas seguro es en casa de cream –dijo Sonic empezando a correr

Con Knuckles

Ah que cansancio tomare una siesta –dijo un echidna rojo

Toma tu siesta mientras yo tomo esta esmeralda –dijo eggman en su eggmobile

Oye deja la master emerald –dijo knuckles mientras se dirigía a atacar a eggman

Si fuera tu no haría eso Knuckles –dijo eggman mientras se retiraba

Metal Tails acaba con el y toma las 2 esmeraldas que tiene –dijo eggman

Un robot con el mismo aspecto que tails bajaba de la nave de eggman

Pero que –Dijo Knuckles

NADIE HACE COPIAS DE MIS AMIGOS –dijo knuckles enojado

OBJETIVO IDEANTIFICADO DERROTAR RIVAL Y RECUPERAR ESMERALDAS –dijo Metal Tails acercándose a knuckles

Continuara…


	4. Las cosas se ponen mal

Sonic x La Historia continua

Capitulo 4 Las cosas se ponen mas

Con Sonic

Sonic llegaba a casa de cream

Oh Hola Sonic si buscas a cream fue con amy –dijo vanilla cariñosamente

Oh esta bien muchas gracias –Respondio sonic

Sonic fue corriendo a casa de amy

Al llegar

Eh que haces aquí Sonic? –dijo tails

Vine a ver como lo hacias –Sonic

Mientras tanto con Knuckles

Veamos que tan fuerte eres robot –dijo knuckles

Knuckles fue a atacar con un golpe haciendo que Metal Tails quedara En el suelo

No eres tan fuerte como Eggman suponía –dijo knuckles confiándose

Metal Tails se levanto enseguida

Preparando laser –dijo metal tails apuntando su mano contra knuckles

Que! –dijo knuckles asombrado

Un laser salio de la mano de metal tails knuckles lo esquivo sin embargo parte la isla quedo destruida

OYE TE HAS PASADO! –dijo Knuckles corriendo hacia Metal Tails

Knuckles le termino rompiendo uno de los brazos a metal tails

Metal Tails le dio un golpe a knuckles en la cara haciendo que terminara en el suelo

Esto no terminara asi –dijo Knuckles mientras quedaba inconsiente

Con Tails

Bueno amigo cuando estes listo –dijo Sonic

Espera a donde se fue shadow –dijo tails

Creo que lo vi alejándose al bosque –dijo Sonic

Estoy nervioso –Dijo tails temblando un poco

Vamos Tails puedes hacerlo quieres algo mas antes de decirle –Dijo Sonic

No tengo nada para darle –dijo tails

No es necesario –dijo Sonic

Adelante –dijo Sonic mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta

Tu puedes Tails –dijo Sonic dándole animos a su amigo

Tails toco la puerta

Oh Hola Tails Que haces por aquí –dijo amy abriendo la puerta

Bueno venia a ver a cream –dijo tails un poco nervioso

Oh claro esta aquí atrás –dijo amy mientras se movia

Tails empezabaa babear un poco

Cream eres tu –dijo tails mientras miraba a cream mas hermosa que nunca

Que te gusta –dijo cream

SOOONIC! –dijo amy mientras empezaba a correr hacia Sonic

Oh espera Amy quiero ver que sucede entre estos 2 –dijo Sonic

Bueno quería hablar contigo pero supongo que lo podemos dejar para otro dia –dijo tails mientras se volteaba

Oh vamos –pensaba Sonic mientras se dava una palmada en la cara

Espera Tails –dijo cream

Pasa al… -tails no termino la frase ya que al voltearse sintió los labios de cream junto a los suyos

ambos terminaron mas que sonrojados

Tails no sabia para nada que pensar hasta que le llegaron flashbacks a la mente

Tienes que buscar a otra. Es la mejor forma de olvidarme -le llegaron esos 2 flashbacks

Poco después Tails siguió el beso de cream tomándola de la cintura y disfrutándolo

Que tiernos –dijo amy mientras los veía

Con Shadow

Espero que le valla bien a ese niño –dijo shadow mientras caminaba en el bosque

Escucho unos ruidos salir cerca de los arboles

Que rayos no puede ser tails el se quedo en casa de amy –dijo shadow en posición de batalla

Shadow vio unas puas azules

Sonic tampoco puede ser se quedo con tails –dijo shadow

Shadow recibió un golpe

Que demonios –Dijo Shadow

Chaos Control! –dijo shadow

Shadow apareció ensima de la sombra que lo golpeo para darle un golpe

Pero que rayos eres un robot de Sonic –dijo shadow asombrado

DAME ESA EMEALD AHORA O SUFRIRAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS –dijo Metal Sonic

Ni lo sueñes pedazo de chatarra –dijo shadow

Shadow le dio un golpe haciendo que cayera al piso

Metal Sonic hiso un spin dash lo cual hiso que shadow tuviera que saltar soltando la esmeralda por error

Shadow la iba a volver a tomar pero metal Sonic hiso otro spin dash haciendo que shadow quedara en el piso

Emerald capturada vuelta a la base –dijo metal Sonic mientras se iba del lugar

Ese pedazo de basura me las pagara –dijo shadow enojado y levantándose

Con Tails y Sonic

Tails y Cream se separaron

Tails yo no quería lo sien… -dijo cream siento interrumpida por las palabras que dijo tails

No Cream no tienes porque disculparte gracias a ti recupere mi animo –dijo tails mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Cream se sonrojara

Genial Mi amigo recupero todo el animo –dijo Sonic mientras revolvía el cabello de tails

Oh Creo que ya es un poco tarde me tengo que ir –dijo cream

Nos vemos mañana tails –dijo cream

Yo te acompaño cream –dijo amy

Gracias Amy –dijo cream mientras empezaba a caminar

Ambas fueron hacia casa de cream

Tails puedo contar contigo ahora que tienes todo tu animo? –dijo sonic

Claro –dijo tails

Esta bien no le digas a nadie de esto –dijo Sonic

Tenemos 4 emeralds en total La que tiene Shadow Las 2 que tiene Knuckles y esta –dijo Sonic mientras le enseñaba la emerald a tails

Sonic pero la esmerald que te di era verda no roja –dijo tails confundido

Sonic le explico a Tails lo de metal Sonic

LAS ULTIMAS 2 ESTAN EN EL TORNADO! –Grito Tails

Vamos alla no tenemos tiempo que perder –dijo Sonic mientras llevaba a tails a toda velocidad

Continuara…


	5. Fin de temporada 1

Sonic x La Historia continua

Capitulo 5 El verdadero poder de las chaos emeralds

Sonic y Tails llegaron a la zona donde estaba el tornado

Sonic detente aquí esta el tornado –dijo tails

Sonic se detuvo

Wow Tails por lo que veo el impacto fue fuerte –dijo Sonic

SONIC LAS ESMERALDS NO ESTAN! –grito tails

No puede ser Eggman llego antes que nosotros –Dijo Sonic

Tails crees que puedas pilotear el tornado con una sola emerald –Dijo Sonic

Creo que si aunque no podrá ir a tanta velocidad –dijo tails

Esta bien vamos tenemos que repáralo –dijo Sonic

Tenemos? –dijo tails con sarcasmo

Bueno Tienes que repararlo jeje –dijo Sonic

Sonic y tails llevaron el tornado hasta el taller de tails

Crees que me puedas decir que paso con el tornado –dijo Sonic

Bueno recuerdas la batalla contra el egg carrier cuando chaos estaba contra nosotros –dijo tails

Si porque –dijo Sonic confundido

Podemos decir que Eggman a construido un Egg Carrier 3 –dijo tails mientras tomaba sus herramientas

No puede ser esto va de mal en peor –dijo Sonic

Pasaron 4 horas

Creo que con esto bastara para volar y esquivar los ataques de eggman –dijo tails secándose el sudor

Les molestaría que valla? –dijo una voz conocida

Shadow! –dijieron Sonic y tails

Esa chatarra me las tiene que pagar! –dijo shadow molesto

Tu también te lo encontraste eh? –dijo Sonic

No te interesa –dijo shadow

Bueno suban –dijo tails subiendo al tornado

Ambos subieron a las alas del tornado

Y porque no usas el chaos control para ir? –dijo Sonic

Son asuntos personales –dijo shadow

Asi que a ti también te derroto? –dijo Sonic

DIJE QUE NO TE IMPORTA! –dijo shadow molesto

Ya chicos dejen de pelear vamos a despegar –dijo tails

Tails despego el tornado

TAILS CREES QUE PODAMOS VER A KNUCKLES –dijo Sonic

ESTA BIEN –dijo tails

Mientras tanto con Eggman

Con 6 esmeralds y la master emerald bastara para perfeccionarlos –dijo eggman

Pero antes nesecito que traigan a estas 2 chicas –dijo eggman enseñando una foto de Cream y Amy

OBJETIVOS NUEVO..BUSCANDO SEÑAL..LOCALIZADO –dijieron Metal Sonic y Metal Tails

Ambos salieron en su búsqueda

Amy estaba en su casa pensando

Hasta que escucho un ruido afuera

Sonic? Eres tu? –dijo Amy Acercandose a la puerta con cuidado

AAAH! –Grito Amy

Oye tu no eres Sonic suéltame –dijo amy moslesta

Metal Sonic le dio un golpe dejándola inconsiente

Mientras Metal Tails buscaba a cream

Cream estaba en el bosque buscando flores para hacer una corona a tails

Eh? Hay alguien hay? –dijo Cream un poco asustada

Cream recibió un golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconsiente igualmente

Meta Tails y Metal Sonic se dirigían a la guarida de Eggman

Mientras tanto con Sonic Tails y Shadow

No pude Sonic no pude defender la master emerald ni las 2 emeralds –dijo knuckles con dolor

Pero Knuckles que paso –dijo Sonic

Un robot con forma de tails vino por ellas –dijo Knuckles

HAS DICHO CON FORMA DE TAILS! –dijieron Sonic y Shadow

No hay una chatarra solamente son 2 –dijo shadow

Sera mejor irnos lo mas rápido posible –dijo Sonic dirijiendose al tornado

Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo –dijo shadow dirigiéndose hacia al tornado

Buena suerte chicos –dijo knuckles cayendo al suelo

Despues de un rato buscando el Egg Carrier

tenemos mas invitados –dijo decoe

Otra vez ese zorro pero que ahora viene con compañía –dijo eggman

DISPAREN LA EL CAÑON LASER

Un gran laser salio apuntando hacia al tornado

ESTA COSA TIENE UNA EMERALD NO! –dijo shadow

ASI ES –dijo tails

CHAOS CONTROL! –dijo shadow

El tornado había sido movido a otra posición

que cansancio es mover esta cosa –dijo shadow tomando aire

no te preocupes Shadow de lo siguiente me encargo yo –dijo Sonic

TAILS ACERCAME A ESAS TORRETAS –dijo Sonic

ENSEGUIDA –dijo tails mientras movia el tornado

Sonic teledirigio un ataque hacia las 4 torretas que habían

Tails lo recogio

PREPARENSE SERA UN ATERRISAJE DURO! –Grito Tails

Cayeron en el hangar

Pff si que fue un aterrizaje duro –dijo Sonic

No será buena idea dejar la emerald aquí –dijo shadow

Tails saco la emerald y se la entrego a shadow

Tenemos que dividirnos –dijo shadow

Yo ire por la izquierda ustedes por la derecha –dijo shadow

Vamos Tails –dijo Sonic

Con Sonic y Tails

Este lugar es enorme tardaremos en encontrar a Eggman para acabar con esos 2 pedazos de basura –dijo Sonic

Tails que haces? -dijo Sonic confundido

Viendo si puedo activar esta cámara –dijo tails

Se predieron pantallas en el cuarto

Mira es shadow –dijo tails

Esta peliando contra robots de eggman –dijo Sonic

Puedes hacer algo para ayudarlo –dijo Sonic

Bueno creo que puedo causar una corriente que apague a esos robots –dijo tails

Inténtalo –dijo Sonic

Los robots de la sala de shadow se apagaron

Shadow voltio a ver a la cámara que estaba arriba levantando un pequeña sonrisa

Bien hecho Tails –dijo Sonic

Jeje no es nada –dijo tails

Vamos tenemos que seguir –dijo Sonic

Enserio nos estas poniendo Pruebas eggman –dijo Sonic mientras entraba a otra sala

Tenemos que correr antes de que se caiga el suelo demasiado fácil –dijo Sonic

Vamos Tails –dijo Sonic mientras tomaba a tails apunto de correr

Al pasar

Otra sala mas –dijo tails

Eso es agua? –dijo tails

Sonic estas bien? –dijo tails

Como voy a estar bien viendo ese pozo de agua –dijo Sonic asustado

De todas formas no hay manera de pasar –dijo Sonic

Sonic cerro los ojos esperando a que tails decidia irse a su taller

Vamos Sonic yo me asegurare de que no caigas –dijo tails

Esta bien –dijo Sonic

Tails tomo a Sonic empezando a volar con sus colas hasta pasar ese pequeño pozo de agua

Gracias Tails –dijo Sonic

No es nada –dijo tails

Es otra sala de cámaras vere si las puedo activar –dijo tails

No es inútil están descompuestas –dijo tails

En ese caso sigamos con la siguiente sala –dijo Sonic

Ambos pasaron

Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí –dijo Sonic

Pero ese soy yo –dijo tails

Esta es su ultima prueba antes de llegar a sus amiguitas –dijo una voz conocida

Eggman de que hablas –dijo Sonic

Eggman prendio una pantalla en el cuarto dejando ver unas sombras que les eran muy familiares

Vamos Tails derrotemos a esta chatarra rápido –dijo Sonic

Sonic le dio una patada en la cabeza dejándolo en el seulo

Tails lo golpeo con un ataque con sus colas

Preparando Laser –dijo metal tails mientras se volvia a levantar

Tails ESQUIVALO –dijo Sonic

Mientras tanto con Shadow

Pero a quien tenemos aquí –dijo shadow

Te regresare el golpe que me diste hace un rato –dijo shadow preparándose para atacar

Chaos Control –dijo shadow para darle un golpe en el aire

Ja muy devil –dijo shadow

Metal Sonic se levanto directo a darle un golpe a shadow dejándolo en la pared

Ah si te destruiré de 2 golpes –dijo shadow mientras se quitaba sus anillos de las muñecas

Veamos si de verdad eres tan fuerte –dijo shadow

Shadow le dio un golpe en la cara partiendo de la mitad de esta

Seguido Shadow lo patio contra al suelo

Este es tu fin –dijo shadow preparando para golpear su centro de poder

Al golperarlo sus ojos se apagaron completamente

No fue fácil pero es uno menos –dijo shadow volviendo a colocar sus anillos en sus muñecas

Con Sonic y Tails

Tails tenemos que hacer el ataque combinado –dijo Sonic

Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Tails

Sonic comenzó a correr alrededor de metal tails

Mientras que tails giraba su cola demasiado rápido

Sonic tomo a tails de la mano y lo lanzo hacia arriba

Tails con la fuerza de su cola partio la cabeza de Metal Tails

Ja Bien Hecho –dijieron Sonic y tails

Ambos pasaron a la sala de control

Para ser esto una sala de control es demasiado grande –dijo Sonic

Incluso parece que combino la sala de control con una laboratorio –dijo Tails

Shadow! –dijieron tails y Sonic

QUE BIEN QUE LLEGAN TODOS –dijo Eggman

Primero que nada les tengo una sorpresa a ustedes 2 –dijo eggman señalando a Sonic y a Tails

Eggman abrió una puerta dejando ver a Amy y a Cream inconsientes

CREAM! –dijo tails corriendo hacia ella

AMY! –dijo Sonic corriendo hacia ella

Con Knuckles

Espera un momento? Sin la master emerald Angel Island caera al suelo –dijo knuckles mientras angel island bajaba contra el océano

De acuerdo ya que estoy aquí supongo que puede ir a ver eggman –dijo knuckles corriendo

Un segundo cuando lo vi llevaba una nave como llegare hay -dijo knuckles pensando

Tal vez pueda pleanear hacia alla –pensó knuckles

Knuckles se puso en la roca mas grande de una montaña

Que justo viene hacia aca –dijo knuckles

Knuckles comenzó a planear hacia el hangar

(para los que no sepan que es planear es como volar pero no subes bajas por asi decirlo como en el Sonic Adventure 2)

Ese es el tornado –dijo knuckles

Entro a la cámara de la derecha

Estas son cámaras de seguridad cables por todos lados todo indica que tails estuvo aquí –dijo knuckles

Pero que? Esos son Tails y Sonic –dijo knuckles

EGGMAN QUE LES HICISTE! –dijo tails furioso

Yo nada fueron ellos –dijo eggman presionando un botón

Como ves Sonic son los mismos robots solo que el azul y naranja fueron convertidos en dorados con un aumento de poder mucho mayor –dijo eggman

Pero si acabmos con ellos en la sala anterior –dijo shadow

Esos solo eran copias mas deviles que la original lamento decirles que ni siquiera super Sonic o super shadow podrán detenerlos jaja –dijo eggman

EGGMAN LAS HAS DEJADO INCONSIENTES –dijieron Sonic y tails furiosos

Las esmeraldas se tornaron negras al igual que la piel de Sonic y tails se torno negra y sus ojos se habían vuelto blancos completamente

IDIOTA! –dijieron Sonic y tails

Conocía eso de Sonic cuando los metarex atacaron a cosmo y a chris pero nunca vi a ese pequeño tan enojado –dijo eggman en su mente

Pero que les pasa? –dijo shadow asombrado

Dark Sonic Golpeo a Metal Sonic tirándolo hacia una pared

Idiota! –dijo Sonic mientras golpeaba a metal Sonic en la cara

Tails ataco con en el sus colas

Ataco repentinamente hasta dejar lo en el suelo

Sonic Tails cálmense –dijo shadow

Sonic y Tails pudieron reaccionar a tiempo antes de que su lado oscuro los controlara

La furia de Sonic había llegado a un nuevo nivel al igual que la de tails

Pero esa es la master emerald y esta brillando –dijo knuckles

Tengo que llegar rápido –dijo knuckles

Knuckles comenzaba a superar las mismas pruebas que Sonic y tails

Pero que les pasa a las chaos emerald –dijo shadow sorprendido

Cada vez se hacen mas grandes –dijo shadow

6 Emeralds rodiaron a Sonic al igual que a tails

Ja! No sabes con quien te has metido eggman –dijo Sonic

La ultima emerald salio de la mano de shadow uniéndose a las demás

Pero que es esa luz –dijo shadow cubriéndose los ojos

Sonic había llegado a un estado mucho mas arriba de super Sonic

El cuerpo de Sonic brillaba en 7 colores de las emeralds

Yo le podría llamar a esto Hyper Sonic –dijo Sonic

Eggman te has creido mucho con esos pedazos de chatarra –dijo tails mientras 4 flickies dorados rodiaban su cuerpo

Pero pero que es esto –dijo eggman asombrado

Porfin llege –dijo knuckles

Tu que demonios haces aquí –dijo shadow

Quería ver como le dan su paliza.. pero porque Sonic brilla de colores –dijo knuckles confuso

Y porque tails se volvió dorado –dijo knuckles

Todo indica que han llegado a un nivel de enojo mas alla de lo común –dijo shadow un poco asombrado

Me pregunto si podre llegar a ese nivel también –dijo shadow

Metal Sonic y Metal Tails intentaron atacar sin resultados

Es hora de acabar con esto –dijieron Sonic y tails

Los flickies de tails comenzaron a destruir a metal tails

Sonic por su parte atravesó el nucleo de metal Sonic con su puño

Sonic y Tails quedaron en el piso cansados y sin ninguna transformación

Que es esa luz que sale de master emerald –dijo knuckles cubriéndose los ojos

Creo que es un chaos control! -dijo shadow cubriéndose los ojos

Todos los presentes habían sido teletransportados

Fin Temporada 1


	6. Inicio Temporada 2

**Sonic x La historia continua Temporada 2**

**Capitulo 6 Recuerdo este lugar**

**Tails abria los ojos poco a poco **

**Sonic? –dijo tails levantándose**

**Tails estoy por aquí! –dijo Sonic viendo a su amigo**

**Tails se acerco**

**Aquí están las chicas –dijo Sonic**

**Pero donde esta eggman y su nave? –dijo tails**

**No lo se lo mismo me pregunto por shadow el chaos control nos separo de alguna manera –dijo Sonic**

**Hey Chicos no se olviden de mi –dijo knuckles levantándose**

**Knuckles? Cuando llegaste a la nave de eggman? –dijieron Sonic y tails**

**Es una larga historia donde esta la master emerald? –dijo knuckles**

**Creo que también se fue a otra parte con el chaos control –dijo tails**

**Ahora que lo pienso este lugar me resulta demasiado familiar –dijo Sonic**

**Si a mi también –dijo tails**

**Oye por cierto Sonic sacaste tu poder oculto al ver lastimada a amy –dijo tails de broma**

**Bueno… yo.. no me digas que tu no –dijo Sonic**

**Bueno en cierto punto tienes razón –dijo tails**

**Creo que deveriamos ver como salir de aquí –dijo kncukles**

**Estamos en medio del bosque –dijo Sonic**

**El tornado se quedo en la nave de eggman –dijo tails**

**Creo que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí –dijo Sonic**

**Las Amy y Cream están lastimadas –dijo Sonic**

**Supongo que tienes razón –dijo knuckles**

**Por la apariencia del cielo esta anocheciendo –dijo tails mientras se recostaba**

**De verdad ese poder me dejo cansado –dijo tails**

**Si a mi también –dijo Sonic**

**Yo alcanze a ver muy poco alguien me dice lo que pasa –dijo knuckles**

**No es nada importante knuckles –dijo Sonic recostándose**

**Ta..ils –dijo cream abriendo lo ojos**

**Al parecer cream ya despertó –dijo Sonic**

**Donde estamos –dijo cream**

**No lo sabemos –dijo tails**

**Kncukles ves esa luz al fondo? –dijo Sonic**

**Si la veo –dijo knuckles**

**Sonic llevo a amy cargando mientras que tails llevaba a cream de la mano**

**Se acercaron a la luz**

**Sonic crees que –dijo knuckles**

**HEMOS VUELTO AL MUNDO DE CHRIS! –dijo Sonic sorprendido**

**No entiendo como el chaos control nos pudo dejar aquí de nuevo –dijo tails**

**No lo se –dijo knuckles**

**Bueno creo que deveriamos darle una visita a chris –dijo Sonic**

**No lo se Sonic no creo que sea buena idea dejar que nos vean –dijo tails**

**Recuerda que tuvimos que ir a nuestro mundo por esta situación –dijo tails**

**Creo que es lo correcto –dijo Sonic**

**Dudo mucho que chris nos delate –dijo Sonic**

**Pero tendremos que ir con cuidado –dijo knuckles**

**Tomemos la ruta de por atrás de los edificios –dijo Sonic**

**En marcha –dijo Sonic**

**Sonic Tails Knuckles Cream y Amy caminaban hacia la casa de chris con cuidado**

**En el transcurso Amy había despertado**

**Sonic me salvaste! –dijo amy al despertar seguido de abrasar a Sonic**

**Amy no fue nada -dijo Sonic**

**Ahora tenemos que buscar la casa de chris –dijo tails**

**De que hablan? –dijo amy**

**Sonic comenzó a explicarle todo**

**Esta bien ire con cuidado –dijo amy**

**Tras un rato de caminar encontraron una mansión**

**Tiene que ser esta –dijo tails**

**Mientras tanto adentro**

**Sonic quisiera volver a vivir esas aventuras –dijo un chico alto**

**Señor Chris la cena esta servida –dijo una voz conocida**

**Enseguida voy Ella –dijo chris mientras dejaba una foto en su cajón**

**Al bajar**

**Chris se sento en la mesa**

**Y mis padres? –dijo Chris**

**Bueno tenían que salir –dijo Ella**

**Je no me sorprende –dijo Chris mientras ponía una sonrisa**

**Mi abuelo –dijo chris**

**Salio por unas piezas –dijo Ella**

**Los extrañas verdad Ella? –dijo chris**

**A quienes señor chris –dijo Ella**

**A Sonic y a los demás –dijo chris**

**Si pero algo se tiene que superar –dijo Ella**

**Pienso lo mismo –dijo una voz conocida saliendo de las escaleras**

**Se de quien es esa voz –dijo chris parándose de la mesa**

**Chris cuanto tiempo sin verte –dijo la voz familiar**

**Sonic! –dijo chris**

**Vaya chris cuanto has crecido –dijo Sonic**

**Ella! –dijieron Cream y Amy mientras ivan a abrasarla**

**Como llegaron aquí –dijo Chris**

**Bueno es una larga historia –dijo tails**

**Y que lo digas –dijo knuckles**

**Los extrañaba todo se volvió aburrido desde que acabamos con los metarex –dijo chris**

**Por cierto tails como te ah ido la cosa –dijo chris**

**Bueno podemos decir que tails no lo supero solo –dijo Sonic**

**De que hablas –dijo chris**

**Recuerdas a cream no es asi? –dijo Sonic**

**Asi es –dijo chris**

**Podemos decir que gracias a ella recobro el animo –dijo Sonic**

**Ya entiendo –dijo chris**

**Mi abuelo se pondrá feliz cuando te vea tails –dijo chris**

**En la platica de las chicas**

**Cuanto tiempo sin verte Ella –dijo Amy**

**Chicas cuanto han crecido –dijo Ella**

**Y que lo digas pero creo que deverias decírselo cream –dijo amy**

**Decirme que? –dijo Ella**

**Bueno tengo nov..io –dijo cream algo nerviosa**

**Enserio y quien es? –dijo ella**

**Bueno el esta alla al lado de Sonic –dijo cream**

**Es Tails! Felicidades! –dijo Ella**

**Muchas Gracias Ella –dijo cream**

**Llegan justo a tiempo faltan 5 dias para san valentin –dijo Ella**

**Enserio! –dijieron Cream y Amy**

**Esta vez Sonic no se me escapara –dijo amy**

**Te ayudare amy –dijo Ella**

**Sobre ti cream hare que su noche sea la mejor –dijo Ella**

**Al pasar el rato platicando**

**Bueno entonces no podrán verlos –dijieron Ella y Chris**

**Exactamente –dijo tails**

**Será difícil conosiendo a Sonic –dijo chris**

**No te preocupes no hare mucho ruido –dijo Sonic**

**Ja sigues siendo el mismo Sonic –dijo chris**

**No veo problema al salir Eggman nos delatara tarde o temprano -dijo knuckles**

**Hablando de eggman no nos han dicho que ah pasado –dijo chris**

**Continuara…**


End file.
